


Coming Out With the Hard Truth

by lcg0103



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Lesbian Character, POV Lesbian Character, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcg0103/pseuds/lcg0103
Summary: This is my coming out story. I wrote this in the eigth grade for my final and I never published it, I wanted to publish it now because I want people to know that it's ok to be LGBTQ+, even if it may seem that the world is against you





	Coming Out With the Hard Truth

Do you know how hard it is to tell your family who you really are? Well it's extremely difficult. The story I'm about to tell you is about the day I came out to my parents... about being gay.

Now for those of you who don't know, being "gay" means I like the female gender. It all started on May 15th, 2014, when I realized that today was the day that I would tell my parents who I really am. 

I had the perfect plan on how to tell them:

*part 1; get my ten-year old sister out of the room.

*part 2; tell my parents, "mom, dad? Can we talk for a minute?" When they would answer, I move on to part 3.

*part 3 being, I tell my parents I'm a little different.

*and finally, part 4 would be me praying to God that they still love me. 

I was worried that they wouldn't love me anymore because I'veade some past mistakes, (I stole money almost every month) and I was worried that because of my past mistakes, plus me being different, they would throw me out of the house. Did you know that 43% of LGBTQ (lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender/transsexual, and questioning) people like me are thrown out of the house by their parents? And that was what I was most worried about!

After dinner, I told my mom "hey mom, can I talk to you and dad... alone?" She said "yes" then I told my sister, "Sarah, go upstairs for a while" Sarah just went upstairs without saying a word. Now time to start part 3 of my plan. (Parts 1 & 2 were already taken care of) Part 3 was possibly the most difficult out of all the steps. Well here goes nothing.

"Mom, dad. There's something I need to tell you guys... but before I do, I wan you guys to know that what I'm about to tell you, doesn't make me any less of a person! But here it goes, mom, dad, I'm... gay" after a moment of dead silence, my mom had said, "sweetie, all though we appreciate you telling us this, you're way to young to know what you are." I was hurt that they would even say that! They don't fucking know how hard it was to tell them something I've been keeping a secret for most if my life, and hearing that just felt like a dagger through my heart.

After that was all said and done, I ran up to my room in tears. After an hour or so my mom came up to my room to "talk". 

"Laura, can we talk?" My mother asked. 

"Why, you're just gonna ruin everything." I said in between sobs. 

"Laura, I know you're upset but we NEED to talk!" She said practically yelling at me. 

"Fine, talk." I replied.

"sweetie, all though your dad and I appreciate you coming to us about this, but your only fourteen. Your WAY to young to know what you are." She paused for a moment but continued with, "but I believe you. Your father on the other hand may need some to time to take in everything."

"Really? You believe me?" I said in disbelief.

"Of course I do baby" my mother replied, then hugging me.

"You know mom..." I started, "I was freaking out on how to tell you and dad. I was worried that you would kick me out of the house, because you and dad never talked to me about different sexual preferences so I thought that being anything other than straight was not allowed." I say almost in tears (again).

Now four years later, my mom accepts me, my entire family knows, I'm gay. My family accepts me for who I am. But, my father on the other hand, is somewhat ok with my sexuality. But that doesn't matter to me anymore, what matters to me is that I'm proud of who I am.


End file.
